J-Man: Hero's Duty/Upgrades
Combat J-Man * '''Critical Strikes: '''On occasion your attacks will increase your combo by two instead of one and do more damage. * '''Freeflow Focus: '''Increase the amount of damage from your punches and allow you to gain combos faster. ** '''Freeflow Focus V2: '''Increase the amount of damage from your punches by two. * '''Combat Takedown: '''During combat with a high enough combo do an instant takedown on the opponent. * '''Weapon Steal: '''During combat you can steal enemies weapons and attack enemies with them for a short amount of time. ** '''Weapon Steal V2: '''You can steal weapons from enemies for a longer amount of time. * '''Combat Armor: '''Take less damage from regular combat attacks and gain extra health against them. ** '''Combat Armor V2: '''Take even less damage from regular combat attacks and gain even more extra health. ** '''Combat Armor V3: '''Take even less damage from regular combat and gain more extra health, ** '''Combat Armor V4: '''Take the least amount of damage from regular combat and gain the most extra health. Taco Cat A-Girl The N Nanobot Wintergreen Predator J-Man * '''Double Takedown: '''When behind two unaware enemies take them both down at once. * '''Multi-Takedown: '''While this does make your enemies aware of your presence you can take out many enemies at once. * '''Ballistic Armor: '''Take less damage from bullets and other ballistics and gain extra health from them. ** '''Ballistic Armor V2: '''Take even less damage from bullets and other ballistics and gain more health from them. ** '''Ballistic Armor V3: '''Take even less damage from bullets and other ballistics and gain even more health from them. ** '''Ballistic Armor V4: '''Take the least amount of damage from bullet and other ballistic and gain the most health from them. * '''Silent Footsteps: '''Your steps while in Stealth mode are completely silent, allowing you to move freely Taco Cat A-Girl The N Nanobot Wintergreen Melee Weapons J-Blades Non-Lethal Path * '''Shock Striker: '''As you build up your combos electricity arcs around your blades, stunning enemies at higher levels. * '''Non-Lethal Takedown: '''As you build up higher level combos, do non-lethal takedowns on enemies with the J-Blades. * '''J-Throw: '''Counter an attack and throw your opponent at another enemy. * '''Grapple: '''Shoot out one of your blades and stick it in an enemy, pull the enemy close to continue combos. * '''Breakdown: '''Jump Forward and tackle an enemy down, stunning them. * '''High Upper: '''Do a powerful uppercut using your blades. * '''Shock: '''Discharge all your electricity into a non-lethal shockwave around you. * '''Vigilant Strike: '''Stay in a counter pose, if an enemy hits you, counter with an instant takedown. Lethal Path * '''Blood Tipped: '''Increase the sharpness of your blades, dealing extra damage to enemies. * '''Takedown: '''At higher level combos, do a lethal takedown on enemies with the J-Blades. * '''Meat Shield: '''Counter an attack and use your enemy as a meat shield for enemies. * '''Hang: '''Shoot out one of your blades and stick it in an enemy, jump forward and wrap the blades chain around their neck and choke them out. * '''Kill: '''Jump forward and tackle an enemy down, stabbing them repeatedly. * '''Predator: '''Do a powerful uppercut and stab your blade through their chin. * '''Blood Burst: '''At higher levels discharge a burst of blood that stuns enemies and allows for instant takedowns. * '''Vigilant Strike: '''Stay in a counter pose, if an enemy hits you, counter with an instant kill. Predator Path * '''Meat Shield: '''Alert enemies to your presence after taking an enemy as a meat shield * '''Hang: '''Shoot one of your blades out and pull them up to a gargoyle before dropping them with a chain around their neck. * '''Breakdown: '''Jump off a gargoyle and tackle an enemy, knocking them out. * '''Impale: '''Repeatedly stab an enemy while behind them. * '''J-Throw: '''Pull an enemy up to a gargoyle before throwing them at another unaware enemy. * '''Shockwave: '''Charge electricity in your blades and drop to the ground, sending out a shockwave around you. * '''Wall Climb: '''Gain the ability to climb walls while using your J-Blades. * '''Inverted Takedown: '''Grab an enemy from under you and stab them before dropping them. Fire Axe Firebringer Path * '''Trinity Smash: '''Send fire through the axe and unleash a powerful strike. * '''Tremor: '''Send fire through the blade and slam it into the ground, shaking the area. * '''Inferno: '''Send fire through the axe and put it up in the air summoning fire around you. Crusher Path * '''Judgement: '''A powerful Three Hit Combo * '''Heavy-Swap: '''Do a combo that leads into a weapon switch. * '''Flush: '''Throw your axe at opponents, though it needs to be retrived. Predator Path * '''Drop: '''Drop from a gargoyle and slam your axe into an opponent. * '''Flush: '''Throw your axe from a gargoyle, needs to be retrieved. * '''Cleave: '''When behind an unaware enemy, cleave the enemy in half. Circular Saw Power Play Path Ranged Path Predator Path * '''Spin Cycle: '''When behind an unaware enemy, cut them in half with the saw. Shadowclaws Shadow Power Path * '''Rolling Shade: '''Surround yourself in shadows and dash forward, damaging enemies on contact. * '''Shadow Drive: '''Charge up your shadow energy and release it in the form of a powerful uppercut. * '''Shadow Wave: '''Summon a wall of shadows that damages enemies on contact. Brawler Path * '''Kick 13: '''Deal a powerful roundhouse kick to the opponent. * '''Power Kick: '''Kick enemies multiple times. * '''Heavy Slice: '''Dash at enemies and slice through them multiple times. Predator Path * '''Shadow Blast: '''Shoot a powerful incapacitating shadow blast at unaware enemies. * '''Shadows: '''Use the powers of the shadows to hide yourself for a short amount of time as long as you stay still. * '''Shadow Strike: '''Appear from the shadows and slice enemies in half. Sickle Badger Claws Scythe Crowd Control Path * '''Cleaver: '''Several Slashes followed by a downward cleaving slice. * '''Cleaving Swap: '''Two cleaving slashes followed by a weapon swap. * '''Prop Shredder: '''Spin the scythe around your hand and knock enemies into the air. * '''Karma: '''Spin the blade around and attack multiple enemies at once * '''Raze: '''Raise your enemies into the air with a sky bound hurricane. * '''Streak: '''A forward lunge followed by a sweeping slice. * '''Double Up: '''Spin the blade around your head. Fear Itself Path Predator Path * '''Rake: '''Pull enemies up to a gargoyle for a takedown. * '''Hanger: '''Do a cleaving strike to unaware enemies. Longsword Demon Path * '''High Time: '''Using Demon Energy, send enemies flying * '''Million Stab: '''Using Demon Energy, Stab the enemy repeatedly * '''Drive: '''Summon demon energy into the blade and throw it forward, sending a wave of energy across the ground. * '''Round Trip: '''Throw your sword at an enemy, it will shred the enemy until called back. * '''Roulette: '''Spin your sword around, knocking enemies into the air. Swordmaster Path * '''Stinger: '''Dash forward with your blade extended. * '''Sword Pierce: '''Throw your sword at an opponent, though it must be retrieved. * '''Dance Macabre: '''Dash at an opponent and do a massive damage combo. * '''Crazy Dance: '''Stab your blade into the ground and spin around it. * '''Death-Coil: '''Attack enemies that surround you. Predator Path * '''Helm Breaker: '''Drop from a gargoyle with a cleaving downward slice. * '''Sword Pierce: '''Throw your sword at an unaware opponent, though it must be retrieved. * '''Hacker: '''Hack an unaware enemy to pieces when behind them. Katana Dark Slayer Path * '''Rapid Slash: '''Dash through enemies while slashing around you * '''Upper Slash: '''Do an uppercut with the dark blade. * '''Slash Dimension: '''Imbue your blade with darkness and rush at opponents, sending pillars up behind you. * '''Slasher: '''Two slashes followed by a massive dark blast. * '''Volcano: '''Slam your blade into the ground, exploding opponents around you. Judgement Path * '''Ramming Blade: '''Dash toward an enemy and impale them * '''Judgement Cut: '''Unsheathe your blade and hit far off enemies. * '''Maximum Bet: '''Unsheathe your blade and dash through enemies with the power of two blades. * '''Crosscut: '''A set of slashes followed by a powerful finishing attack. * '''Flare: '''A spinning attack that sends enemies flying. Predator Path * '''Judgement Cut: '''Unsheathe your blade to hit far off unaware enemies. * '''Summoned Swords: '''Summon swords from your blade and launch them at unaware enemies. * '''Rising Star: '''Using all your energy, slash multiple unaware enemies from afar. * '''Helm Breaker: '''Drop from a gargoyle with a downward slash. * '''Orbit: '''Send the blade flying into an enemy, control it from afar to hit one more enemy before returning. Syringe Claw Sledgehammer Spear Silver Claws Gauntlets Brawler Path * '''Beehive: '''Kick the opponent multiple times before knocking enemies into the ground with an axe kick * '''Straight: '''Dash toward an opponent and punch them square in the face. * '''Beast Uppercut: '''Lunge Forward and do a powerful rising uppercut. * '''The Hammer: '''Throw a double fisted haymaker at opponents. Lightbearer Path * '''Rising Dragon: '''Do a powerful uppercut where a dragon of light slams into their jaw. * '''Hyper Fist: '''Throw multiple faster than light punches. * '''Zodiac: '''Shoot a powerful ball of light at opponents. * '''Volcano: '''Slam your fist into the ground, sending an explosion of light around you. Predator Path * '''Killer Bee: '''Do a diving kick to an unaware enemy. * '''Zodiac: '''Shoot a powerful ball of light at unaware opponents. * '''Real Impact: '''When behind an unaware enemy, send them flying with one punch. * '''Tornado: '''Do a barrage of spinning kicks off the gargoyle. Taco Claws (As Taco Cat) Cheese Sword (As Taco Cat) Meat Axe (As Taco Cat) Hunting Knife (As A-Girl) Bowie Knife (As A-Girl) Sabre (As A-Girl) Tomahawk (As The N) Axe (As The N) Pickaxe (As The N) Tentacles (As Nanobot) Electric Knuckles (As Nanobot) Brawler Path * '''Brawler: '''Three powerful punches on one opponent. * '''Mighty-Swap: '''Punch the opponent twice and switch weapons. * '''Uppercut: '''Rush forward and uppercut an enemy. Electric Power Path * '''Slam: '''Slam your fist into the ground, sending a wave of electricity out of them. * '''Electric Strike: '''Dash forward and send an electric laden uppercut to an enemy. * '''Stomp: '''Send an electric shockwave upon stomping the ground. Predator Path * '''Slam: '''Slam downward from a gargoyle, sending a wave of electricity around you. * '''Pound: '''When behind an unaware enemy, slam them into the ground. * '''Snake Eyes: '''Jump from your gargoyle to another, if an enemy is in the path, grab them up and slam them into the gargoyle. Arm Blade (As Nanobot) Ice Blade (As Wintergreen) Ice Knuckles (As Wintergreen) Brawler Path * '''Draw: '''Step backward and evade an attack. * '''Kick 13: '''Deal a powerful roundhouse kick. * '''Rising Dragon: '''Deal a powerful uppercut. Frost Giant Path * '''Flying Frost Punch: '''Rush forward and send an ice-laden punch to the jaw. * '''Frost: '''Send a punch to the ground that freezes the area around you. * '''Frost Dragon: '''Send an ice-laden uppercut to an enemy. Predator Path * '''Full House: '''Lock on to an enemy and slam downward foot first onto them. * '''Drop: '''Drop down onto an enemy and freeze them. * '''Real Impact: '''Do a lunging ice-laden punch off of a gargoyle. Ice Hammer (As Wintergreen) Ranged Mounted Machine Gun Powerhouse Path * '''Mounted Sight: '''A reflex sight on the machine gun, allowing for precision shooting * '''Full Metal Jackets: '''Bullets covered in a full layer of metal, allowing for more damage and shooting through objects. * '''Rapid Fire: '''Allows for more bullets to be fired, allowing for more enemies to be shot. Gunslinger Path * '''Extended Magazine: '''Increase your ammo bank from 75 bullets to 100 bullets. * '''Akimbo: '''Your other gauntlet now has a machine gun as well, allowing for shooting from both sides. Predator Path * '''Long Barrel: '''An increase in the barrel of your gun allows for farther shots to be placed. * '''Heartbeat Sensor: '''Sense nearby enemies with the sensor, allowing for more clever shots. * '''Laser Sight: '''A laser on the bottom of the gun, allowing for precision shots to be placed. * '''Suppressor: '''A silencer added to the gun, making it so your shots won't be heard, allowing for stealth kills. Pistol Gun-Fu Path * '''Tactical Knife: '''Wield a knife with your pistol, allowing for melee takedowns with said pistol. * '''Pistol Counter: '''Gain the ability to counter attacks while using your pistol. * '''Pistol Takedown: '''Gain the ability to combat and predator takedown enemies while using your pistol. Gunslinger Path * '''Akimbo: '''Decide to wield two pistols instead of one, allowing for more shots to be placed. * '''Pistol Sight: '''Add a sight onto your pistol, allowing for precision shots. * '''Twosome Time: '''Fire your pistols in two directions, hitting enemies on both sides. Predator Path * '''Suppressor: '''Silence your handguns so that your shots won't be heard. * '''Wild Stomp: '''Drop off a gargoyle and land on an enemy, riddling off a barrage of bullets. * '''Rain Storm: ''' Jump off a gargoyle and shoot a barrage of bullets below you. Crossbow Hunter Path * '''Crossbow Scope: '''Add a scope onto your crossbow that allows for precision aiming. * '''Laser Bolts: '''Change from shooting normal Arrows into high powered lasers.. * '''Adjustable Stock: '''Add an adjustable stock on the back of the crossbow that allows for less kickback. Killer Path * '''Explosive Bolts: '''Shoot high-powered grenade tipped arrows at opponents that explode. * '''Tri-Bolts: '''Shoot a high powered bolt that splits into three and impales multiple enemies. * '''Flaming Bolts: '''Shoot high powered bolts that are lit on fire. Predator Path * '''Net Bolts: '''Shoot high powered bolts that turn into a net that capture enemies. * '''Laser Sight: '''Equip a laser sight that allows for precision aiming. * '''Zipline Bolts: '''Shoot a high powered bolt that impales an enemy and ziplines them into a takedown. Shotgun Full Auto Path * '''Fireworks: '''Spin the shotgun around yourself, firing shots with each flip. * '''Gun Stinger: '''Ram your shotgun into an enemy and fire a shotgun blast into them. * '''Full Auto: '''Gain the ability to shoot the shotgun full auto. * '''Shotgun Scope: '''Add a scope on your shotgun, allowing for precision shots. Ranger Path * '''Flip: '''Flip to the side and fire the shotgun as you're flipping. * '''Power Combo:''' Attack the enemy with a melee weapon followed by a shotgun blast to knock enemies away. * '''Shredder Shot: '''Fire off a shot that shreds nearby enemies foolish enough to be around it. * '''Sawed Off: '''Saw off your double barrels, allowing for closer ranged shots for more damage. Predator Path * '''Advanced Rifling: '''Increase the range at which the shotgun can be shot. * '''Suppressor: '''Add a suppressor to the gun, silencing your shots. * '''Flip Shot: '''Flip off a gargoyle and shoot any enemy underneath the gargoyle. * '''Shotgun Grab: '''Drop off a gargoyle and grab an enemy from above, shooting them in the back of the head. Sniper Rifle High-Power Path * '''Trick Shot: '''Fire a bullet that bounces off walls and hits enemies. * '''Sniper: '''Target in on an enemies weak spot and deal high amounts of damage. * '''Full Metal Jacket: '''Add a full metal casing on your bullets that deal high amounts of damage. Marksman Path * '''Variable Zoom Scope: '''Add a scope on the gun that has variable amounts of zoom that you can use for precision shots. * '''Analyzer: '''add on part of the scope that analyzes for weak spots in enemies.''' ''' * '''Bipod: '''Add a Bipod that stabilizes your sniper for precision shots. Predator Path * '''Suppressor: '''Add a silencer onto the gun, allowing for silenced shots. * '''Advanced Rifling: '''Fire shots farther and faster due o a new barrel. * '''Sniper Takedown: '''Drop down from the gargoyle and choke out enemies using the sniper. Combat Shotgun Rocket Launcher Revolver Hand Cannon Flamethrower Stun Gun Throwing Scythes Throwing Cards Energy "Stingers" Tomato Cannon (As Taco Cat) Lettuce Gun (As Taco Cat) Sour Cream Shot (As Taco Cat) Assault Rifle (As A-Girl) Throwing Knife (As A-Girl) Submachine Gun (As A-Girl) Predator's Sniper Rifle (As The N) Throwing Axe (As The N) Daul Pistols (As The N) Tentacles (As Nanobot) Ray Gun (As Nanobot) Arm Dart (As Nanobot) Ice Blast (As Wintergreen) Supressed Pistol (As Wintergreen) Frost Gun (As Wintergreen) Tools Smoke Bomb Plastic Explosive Ballistic Rope Grappling Hook * '''Grapnel Boost: '''Launch yourself while using your grappling hook. ** '''Boost MK.II: '''Launch yourself higher and farther using your grappling hook. ** '''Boost MK.III: '''Launch yourself the highest and farthest using your grappling hook. Hacking Device Gas Grenade Freeze Grenade Nanaotech Tracker Brick Trap Snake Poison Electric Strike Invisibility Cloak Catnip Radioactive Device Taco Hacking (As Taco Cat) Guac Grenade (As Taco Cat) Taco Invisibility Cloak (As Taco Cat) Explosive Spike (As A-Girl) Climbing Pick (As The N) Tentacles (As Nanobot) Tracking Dart (As Nanobot) Ice Magic (As Wintergreen) =